Just Physical
by nikkkkkki
Summary: Logan knew the game. Quinn always refused him, but he always got his way, eventually. A Quogan one-shot.


**Just Physical**

"What are doing here?"

"Well I figured since Zoey and Lola are busy with their boyfriends, we could..."

"No," she said firmly. She didn't even look up from her computer screen while she sat on Zoey's bed with him right accross from her.

Logan knew the game. She always refused him, but he always got his way, eventually.

..

...

..

She felt his foot along her leg inching up to her knee. She looked down to her food and tried to concentrate on eating her meal peacefully.

She could feel him try to lift her pants up desperate to touch her bare skin around her ankle and shin.

She glared at him hinting for him to stop. He looked strait at her and continued grazing her skin with his bare foot.

"Quinn...Quinn are you listening?," Lola jabbed Quinn in the arm.

"Huh?" Quinn could see Logan chuckle in the corner of her eye as she turned to Lola.

"Pass the salt?," Lola impatiently asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"Yeah." His touch was driving her insane. She could barely think strait. "Umm I'm not really hungry. I'll catch up with you guys later." She hastily picked up her bag and tray and left hearing a mumble of good-byes.

Two minutes later Logan got up and started to leave the table, "Got football practice, see ya."

..

...

..

He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Her mouth was moving just as passionately with his as he started to unbutten her shirt with one hand, while the other was reaching below her lower back.

He pulled away from her lips to get a better view of what he was trying to tear off.

"This isn't right," Quinn whispered. Logan ignored her. "We have to stop this," she tried once again. Finally getting all the buttons, he started kissing her again.

She let him and kissed back defeated and helpless.

..

...

..

She walked down the path and saw him with another girl. She saw their lips crashing against each others.

Pain ached in her body. 'Why would I expect any less from him,' she thought and continued walking as she felt her eyes soak.

..

...

..

"Just leave me alone, Logan. I'm not in the mood."

"Come'on Quinn you always say that." Logan moved closer putting his hands on her waist.

Quickly she tore his hands off her. Close to tearing she yelled "What am I to you, some doormat? You don't own me Reese, so stay the hell away from me." Tears started falling from her eyes. She looked away from Logan and uneffectively tried to hold in her sobs.

Logan was confused. Why was she crying? He hadn't done anything that he hadn't done before one of their _meetings_. "Quinn...what's wrong? Why are you crying so hard?"

She didn't answer him.

He didn't know what to say so he just held her and let her cry on his shoulders. For the first time, they sat alone doing nothing but hold each other.

..

...

..

"Hey Quinn, what's up," Logan jogged up to catch up with her as she walked towards the quad. "I mean are you ok from last night...you didn't seem...umm..."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Why do care?"

He stared at her. She continued, "Ever since you kissed me, I've been different...it just hurts to see you knowing that we can't...I just can't do this..." Her voice fell into a whisper.

"I thought you were cool with this...situation."

"Situation," she let out a slight chuckle, "You mean just physical, no strings, friends with _benefits_?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well it's not working for me any more."

"Come'on Quinn, just try and understand..." he tried.

She stopped him, "No, you understand." She took a breath, "Do you know how much it hurts to love someone who doesn't love you back?"

Logan swallowed.

"That's what I thought," She left his eyes and walked away towards her dorm.

A confused look was etched on his face as he stared at her figure.

What ever they had was over, they both knew it.

..

...

..

She saw him a couple days later with another girl. She could tell they were flirting. He kept flashing that famous grin.

He locked eyes with Quinn and looked away just as quick to continue what he was doing.

Quinn could feel her heart breaking. He wouldn't change for her. She didn't think he could change for anyone.

..

...

..

He quietly walked into her dorm. "I was scared," his voice was dead serious.

She was startled to hear his voice. After two weeks of silence, she had lost all hope of talking to him again.

"What?"

"I was scared that you would leave me if we started a real...relationship," he looked down at the floor.

"How could you think that if we never even tried?"

"I thought it would be easier. If we got any closer then you'd realize I wasn't good enough for you and that we had nothing in common. Then you would probably find someone better."

She stared at him.

"I've never been in a real relationship...that way I don't have to hurt, but the truth is that I do love you. These last weeks have been hell and I've figured out that this hurts more. I know I hurt you. I was stupid and I...I just didn't want to lose you."

He finally looked up into her eyes. Tears flooded his eyes.

"You won't," she said with full confidence "I promise." She had to give into him. He was just too hard to resist.

His eyes brightened up with joy as he looked her in the eyes. A small smile crept on her face.

"So..." he looked back down with a slight shyness in his voice, "will you go out with me...please?"

She bit her lip to try and stop the grin that was starting on her face, "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N: My first attempt at a one-shot. I hope you guys liked it. Please review, I'd really appreciate the feedback.**


End file.
